1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with a new insert-molding method for terminal retaining.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,370 issued on Jan. 4, 2000, issued to Molex Incorporated. discloses an electrical connector including: an insulative housing, and a plurality of conductive terminals fixed to the housing. The housing defines a pair of long walls and a pair of short walls bounding a plug-receiving cavity with an insertion direction. The said terminals are arranged with a predetermined distance on the side surfaces and the upper surfaces along a longitudinal direction of the housing. Each terminal defines a solder portion, a connecting portion and a base portion connecting with the solder portion and the connecting portion. Both the long walls have a plurality of rectangle grooves between every two adjacent terminals, and the connecting portions are set in the grooves. Since the grooves are rectangle-shaped, it is hard to position the terminals into the grooves before the insert-molding process and it is not benefit to demoulding.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related arts.